Muggle Spell Books
by jokerswyld
Summary: Durring some down time, Harry, Hermione and Ron find some interesting books in the library - Dungeons and Dragons rule books. This is just a one shot.


**A/N:** This is the starting of an idea I had for a HP Fanfic. Don't know if I'll ever take it anywhere, and if you like it and want to use it, just ask.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction. I own nothing of the HP universe or the D&D universe. The only thing I can lay claim to is the plot, the original characters and some made up spells. This is written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

"Harry! Hermione! Look what I found in the library!" Ron cried excitedly as he ran into the

Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Hermione looked up from their homework at their excited friend.

"I found a muggle care of magical creatures book in the library called Monstrous Manual!" Exclaimed Ron holding up a black book with a picture of some creatures on the front cover.

Hermione took one look at the book and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked a red faced Ron.

"That book is part of a muggle game Ron." Said Hermione as she tried to get her laughter

under control.

"Let's see that." Harry said as he held out his hand for the book.

Ron handed it over and Harry started flipping through it.

"Basilisk.. hmm. That doesn't look like a basilisk. Lots of dragons, ghosts, lots of giants." Mumbled Harry as he turned the pages. "Hmm.. those don't look too much like goblins either. The Hippogriff is pretty close though. Werewolves, vampires, zombies. Bloody hell. Are you sure this is a muggle book Hermione?"

"It is." Hermione answered. "Look at the cover. It's for a game called Dungeons and Dragons. If this book was in the library, maybe the others are too."

"You mean there's more of these books?" Asked an eager Ron.

"Yes. One for the players, and one for the person running the game." Hermione told him.

"Well come on then!" Said Ron. "Let's go find them!"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and nodded in agreement.

-scene break-

Ron led them right back to the spot where he had found the book in the library and easily spotted the other two books Hermione had mentioned. Pulling them off the shelf he handed one to Hermione and opened the one he kept.

"Player's Handbook." Muttered Ron as he flipped through the pages.

Reaching the back half of the book, his eyes went wide as he read the heading *SPELLS*.

"A muggle spell book!" Ron said in amazement. "And see, it's divided up into nine years. But what are these other ones that only go for seven years? Think this is a comparison between muggle spells and ours?"

"Muggles can't cast spells mate." Harry reminded him.

"Oh ya." Replied Ron sheepishly. "But look at some of these - Fireball, Lightning bolt, Summon Monsters.. D..d..death Spell. Bloody hell, this book has dark spells in it."

"Honestly Ron." Said an exasperated Hermione. "These books are a muggle game. They're based on muggle fiction, history and mythology."

"So do you know how to play this muggle game Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Er, well, no. Not exactly." Stammered Hermione. "I've heard about it, but haven't played it. My dad used to though back when he was in college."

"Is it any good?" Asked Ron eagerly as he continued to flip through the book he was holding.

"Well, it's what's called a role playing game." Hermione stated. "You create a character based upon the rules in the books and then have them go on adventures that the person running the game has created."

"Sounds easy enough." Ron said. "Hey Harry, here's one that you could be. A Paladin."

"A what?" Harry asked Ron.

"A Paladin, mate." Said Ron with a grin. "Listen to this. The paladin is a noble and heroic warrior, the symbol of all that is right and true in the world. Basically it's a knight in shining armor."

"Let me see that." Said Harry as he grabbed the book from Ron and started to flip through it.

Ron just stood there and watched as Harry flipped through the book and stopped at a certain page. He watched his friend read what was on the page and saw his grin get bigger and bigger.

"What did you find mate?" Asked Ron.

"The perfect thing to play Ron." Harry replied as he turned to Hermione.

"Think you could figure out how to run this game Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It shouldn't be too hard Harry." Replied Hermione. "Why, do you really want to play?"

"Bloody right I do." Exclaimed Harry. "Ron, you can keep your Paladin if you want. I know what I'm playing."

"What's that then Harry?" Asked a hurt looking Ron.

"A Necromancer." Said Harry with a smirk.


End file.
